stuck in Rosewood
by prettylittleliars50
Summary: Aria and Hanna are famous and have to shoot a movie in Ravenswood, they go with there car but get stuck in Rosewood, Lucky for them there are two guys that want to help them. what if Hanna and Aria fall in love with this guys do they have to leave them for there new movie and never see them again or do they have to stay with them? Ezria and Haleb story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story hope you enjoy it.**

"Han why are we going with the car to Ravenswood." Aria ask

"Well since I didn't book our tickets for the plane and now everything is full we have to go with the car.'' Hanna said

"Well then why are you waiting we have to go." Aria cried

Aria run to the car and put here stuff in the car.

"Han why aren't you coming." Are said

"My suitcases are to heavy I can't move them." Hanna cried for upstairs

"Why do you always have to pack so many things?" Aria said while walking to Hanna to help her move the suitcases.

"Aria don't be silly you know I want to look good all the time." Hanna said

"I know but why you don't even boyfriend and you don't have to try your best for me." Aria said

"Well a lot of guys do like me but I just didn't found anyone that is Hanna proof." Hanna said

"Really Hanna proof." Aria said

"jeh Hanna proof, look since the Brandon thing I just want a perfect guy oke that treeds me well." Hanna said

Hanna's last boyfriend Brandon was horrible he didn't treed her well he didn't even care about her, when they broke up he was so angry that he told the paparazzi that Hanna cheated on him and that, that the reason they broke up, since that day Hanna never had a boyfriend because she was to afraid it would end the same as by Brandon.

"Oh Han there are a lot of great guys and Brandon is just not one of them, I know there is a prefect guy for you out there that doesn't use you for fame.'' Aria said

"I know, but let's go." Hanna said

After being in a car for almost a whole day Aria and Hanna decided to stay in a hotel in a random city.

"Aria wake up we have to go." Hanna said

"Oh no is it really that late." Aria said

"yeh." Hanna

Aria and Hanna paid for the hotel and jumped in the car as fast as they could, they were dressed in sweatpants and big sweaters.

"Han did we brush our teeth?" aria ask

"No I don't think so." Hanna said

They stopped the car and bushed their teeth in the middle of nowhere.

"Are we good to go now or did we forget something else." Aria ask

"I think we're good." Hanna said

They jumped in the car for a few hours till they heard the car make weird sounds.

"Aria what is that noise." Hanna ask

"I don't know I think it is for the car.'' Aria said

Than they heard a loud noise coming from the back of the car and they stopped the car and run to the back.

"Han I think we're suck her for a little longer." Aria said

"I think you're right." Hanna said

"How are we supposed to be on time on the set we only have one and a half day left to come there." Hanna cried

"Well maybe there is someone that wants to help us or we can go with the bus or something." Aria said

"Where do you see a bus station or someone?" Hanna asked

"Nowhere but maybe we can find it." Aria said

"anyway where are we." hanna ask

"i don't know this bord says Rosewood, but i never heard from it." aria said

**Hope you guys liked it please review and tell me if I should continue this story.**

**Bye **

**Xoxoxo prettylittleliars50**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Aria's and Hanna's pov**

"Aria the board says that rosewood is the nearest town it takes still 60 miles to come there. Hanna said

"Well then we're stuck here a little longer but we have to find a safe place to sleep because it's getting later." Aria said

"Oh aria we really have to call Melanie." Hanna said

"Hanna our manager in L.A. is not going to help us in the middle of nowhere she isn't traveling 3 hours to a place called Rosewood to safe us believe me." Aria said

"I'm still going to call her." Hanna said

"Oke but if she says she isn't going to help than I told you so." Aria said

"Mel is that you, oke you have to help us, why well we are stuck because our car crashed you have to come to rosewood." Hanna was screaming at her phone like crazy

"What do you mean with you can't find it." Hanna cried

"So she is going to safe us." Aria said

"No because she can't find it and she has no money." Hanna said

"I told you so." Aria said

"Stop it's not funny aria we're stuck here." Hanna said

"Well I think we should just sleep in the car but before we can do that we should probably move the car from the road.

"Come on Hanna can't you help move the car." Aria said

"Oke." Hanna said

Aria and hanna moved the car from the road and decided to sleep.

"Aria wake up I found a bus station 4 miles from here."

"Really, Hanna you're a genius." Aria said

"Yes and the best thing is the bus stops in Ravenswood." Hanna said

"Oke we just take our suitcases with us and we will walk to the bus station oke." Aria said

"But what about all the another stuff we have." Hanna asked

"We will get that latter whenever we are in Ravenswood maybe we will just sent someone." Aria said

Hanna and aria walked for hours with their suitcases till they found the bus station.

"Hanna what are you doing, we have to pay a ticket first." Aria said

"Don't be silly they should be happy that two stars like us are in a place like this." Hanna said

"Hanna I don't think that it works like that." Aria said

"Don't be stupid just sit over there oke everything is going to be fine I mean it's not like they don't recognize us." Hanna said

"If you say so." Aria said

Our first stop was in Rosewood and we saw a man walk in.

"Ladies can I see your tickets." The man said

"Why do you want to see our tickets, we don't even know you." Hanna said

"Well sweetheart that's my job." The man said

"I'm sorry but we don't have tickets." Aria said

"And why is that." The man asked

"You don't know who we are, I will tell you we are super famous." Hanna

"Han stop." Aria said

"Yes stop, I will say it nice LEAVE THE BUS NOW!" The man said

"I told you now let's find a place to stay." Aria said

Aria and Hanna walked around Rosewood for a while till they found a hotel.

"Hello is there someone." Hanna asked

They Aria and Hanna saw two woman's walk in.

"Yes hello I'm Emily Fields and this is my wife Paige McCullers, What can I do for you two." Emily asked

"We like a room for two please." Aria asked before Hanna was going to say something stupid.

"Oke here are your keys it's room 123, if you want to follow my wife she will bring you guys to your room, if you have any questions just ask me." Emily said

We followed Paige to our room "there you go, enjoy your stay." Paige said

"Can we also have dinner and breakfast here." Aria asked

"Of course down stairs we have a restaurant that serves breakfast, lunch and dinner, we also have a bar were you can enjoy a drink." Paige said

Aria and Hanna walked in there room "come on Han we just call the director that we will be there a week later for now we just have to rest because I can tell you the past days I didn't really sleep and then we will find out how to come in Ravenswood and shoot the entire movie." Aria said

"Oke." Hanna said

**Hope you guys enjoyed it please review. Ezra and Caleb will be in the next chapter.**

**XOXO prettylittleliars50**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this my new chapter hope you like it**

**Aria's pov**

I woke up and decided to shower and after that I would explore Rosewood for a while, I left a note for Hanna with in it that I was going out for breakfast in Rosewood so that she wouldn't freak out and thought I was kidnaped or something.

I walked down I remembered that I forgot to take my book with me so run back to the hotel room to pick it.

I walked to the lift and I saw Emily "Hey, good morning did you sleep well." Emily asked

"Yeh, I slept great, question: Do you know a good place to get breakfast in Rosewood?" I asked

"Good to hear you slept well, if you want a good place to eat breakfast you should go to the Brew it's is about 5 minute from here." Emily said

"thanks." I said

I walked around for a while till I saw the Brew, I walked in and there wasn't anyone except for the owner.

"Hello, do you want to order something." The owner asked

"Yes, can I get a coffee and a sandwich please." I said

"Of course." He said

I opened my book: to kill a mockingbird and began to reading, I could hear someone come in but I didn't look up.

"Hey Ezra, do you want the usual." The owner asked

"Yeh of course, Zack." The person called Ezra said

I could hear someone walk to me "Hey I have never seen you in this town, are you new?" someone said

I looked up and saw a really cute boy with black hair and beautiful blue eyes "Oh no I'm not new I'm just staying here for a while till we can go to Rosewood." I said nervous

"Oh you are here with your boyfriend?" The boy asked

**Ezra's pov**

I walked from my apartment to the Brew, I came there every morning to get breakfast before I had to go teach at Rosewood High School.

When I walked in I saw a girl that I never had seen before she was reading my favorite book: How to kill a mockingbird, she had dark hair and hazel eyes she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw in Rosewood.

"Hey Ezra, do you want the usual? Zack asked that walked to me

"Yeh of course, Zack." I said

I walked to the girl because I wanted to know more about her "Hey I never seen you in this town, are you new?" I asked

She looked up to me and I saw her beautiful hazel eyes that stared at me "Oh no I'm not new I'm just staying here for a while till we can go to Rosewood." She said

She said we, did that mean she had a boyfriend "Oh you are here with your boyfriend?" I asked hoping she would say no

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, I'm here with my best friend Hanna." She said

Good she had no boyfriend I thought

"Are you reading that book?" I asked

"Yeh it's one of my favorite books." She said

"It's one of my favorite books to." I said

"Ezra I have your breakfast are you going to sit here or not?" Zack asked

"Stay here, I like to make new friends." The girls said

**Hanna's pov**

I woke up and saw aria had left a note for me: he Han I'm exploring Rosewood and I'm getting breakfast in a café that is called the Brew Xx Aria.

I took a shower and decided go out for breakfast and see if I could find Aria.

I walked took the lift downstairs, when I walked outside I didn't saw a café so I decided to go back to the hotel, while I walked back to the hotel a car drove throw a puddle of dirty water, I was totally sodden.

The person that did that to me stepped out his car, he had a beany on and had brown hair and brown eyes he looked different that every boy I ever met, but in a good way "I'm so sorry." He said

"Yes, you should be, don't you know who I am." I said

"No princess I don't know who you are, I never see you in this town are you new?" he said

"No I'm not new because I am not staying here and I'm leaving in a few days." I said

"I'm sorry princess I didn't mean to make you mad, by the way I'm Caleb." Caleb said

"Well Caleb, I'm Hanna Marin and you should know me because I played in a lot of big movies." I said

"I'm sorry Hanna Marin, but in this town nobody watches the newest movies." Caleb said

"What do you mean with the newest movies?" I asked

"Here in Rosewood in the cinema, you can only see old movies." Caleb said

"I knew this city was weird maybe aria is most of the time right but for ones I'm." I said

"Who's Aria?" Caleb asked

"She's my best friend and by the way I have to go and find her." I said

"Cute best friends, but princess are you really going out like that?" Caleb asked

I looked at my clothes that were totally ruined "No because you're going to buy new ones for me." I said

"No way." Caleb said he stepped in his car and left me standing with my clothes all ruined.

**Aria's pov**

"By the way I'm aria." I said

"Nice to meet you Aria, I'm Ezra." Ezra said

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked

"I teach English, here in Rosewood." Ezra said

"Really but it's all ready 9 o'clock shouldn't you already be teaching?" I asked

"Oh shit, I have to go it was so nice meeting you." Ezra said

I walked out the café and walked back to the hotel, when I walked in the room I saw Hanna watching TV.

"Hey Han, how was your day?" I asked

"Horrible I was looking in this stupid town for you all day till a stupid boy ruined my clothes." Hanna said

"I was just in a Café." I said

"Well, aria I'm calling Melany to say she has to cancel the movie because I'm going back to L.A." Hanna said

"No, you aren't doing that, that is not the Hanna I know." I cried

"You're right Aria, I'm just a little mad at that boy Caleb that ruined my clothes." Hanna said

"Oh was he cute and why do you know his name?" I said

"Well he kind of told me his name, and was also kind of cute in a different way." Hanna said

"So who did you meet?" Hanna asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Aria I know you, if you met someone you like you have this kind of stupid smile over your face." Hanna said

"Uh you know me to well, his name is Ezra and he teach English here in Rosewood." I said

"Aria he's a teacher what do you think the media is going to say about a superstar and a teacher out a town nobody knows." Hanna said

"It's not that I'm going to hook up with him, we are leaving in a few days and I will probably never see him again." I said

**This was my new chapter hope you liked it please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story. **

**Xoxoxo prettylittleliars50**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this my new chapter hope you like it.**

**Caleb's pov**

Who was this girl Hanna Marin, she said she was famous and played in a lot of big movies, so I decided to google her and she was right she was famous and she played in a lot of movies.

I drove home "Hey I'm home." I cried

"Hey sweetie glad your home dinner is ready." Mona said

Mona and Caleb had been together for 4 years even though they didn't like each other that much, but there were just not that many people in this town to choose from.

"So what did you do today?" Mona asked

"Not much I just went to work as normal, oh and met someone that is famous." I said

"Really who?" Mona asked

"I'm not sure but I thought she said her name was Hanna Marin." I said

"No way Hanna Marin I love her." Mona said

"Does she like you?" Mona asked

"Why would you ask that?" I asked

"Well we don't have a lot money, so if you and her just get in a relationship." Mona said

"Mona are you saying I have betrayed her with letting her think I like her so that we can get money." I asked

"Yes exactly." Mona said

"You know what good plan, she is leaving in a week anyway." I said

"A week that is not long, do you think you can make her fall in love with you in a week." Mona asked

"I'm sure." I said

**Hanna's pov**

I woke up and saw that aria was still a sleep, I pick my phone to check Instagram, twitter and Facebook.

When I looked my at my twitter, all comments were about me and aria most of them were saying that people were worried about us, because we hadn't been seen or been on twitter, Instagram or Facebook for days, so I decided to tweet a picture of me and Aria that we took yesterday so that people wouldn't been worried anymore.

I walked to my suitcases to pick an outfit for today after that I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done I saw Aria still sleeping so I decided to wake her up to go and get breakfast together "hey aria wake up." I said

"Ezra don't." aria said

I couldn't stop laughing did she dream about that dude "Hanna what is so funny?" Aria said irritated because I couldn't say anything because I was still laughing.

"Ezra don't haha." I said

"Stop oke, Han I'm serious stop laughing." Aria cried

"Oke, oke I stop but now I know you like someone so I want to see him." I said

"Why, no Han stop it's not funny." Aria said

"Yes it is I know you since I was 7 and you never liked someone." I said

"Yes I did like someone." Aria said

"Oke who then?" I asked

"You know what Hanna I'm going to get a shower and then we go out for breakfast." Aria said

**Ezra's pov**

Today I drove to the brew hoping that Aria would be there but when I walked in I didn't saw her "Hay Ezra what do you want today." Zack asked

"Today only a coffee." I said

"There you go." Zack said

"Thank see you tomorrow." I said

When I paid for the coffee I walked to my car to go to Rosewood high school.

Hour past by and I couldn't stop thinking about aria, I didn't know why but she was just so different than all the another girls I ever have seen.

Then I heard someone nock on the door of my class room "Hey Ezra, spencer and I have something to tell you." Toby said

"Oh hey nice to see you guys and what is the news." I said, toby was my best friend since high school, he was engaged to spencer that he met when they were 18 spencer also worked as teacher at Rosewood high school.

"Well I'm pregnant and we are going to get married in less than two weeks." Spencer said

"No way, that's so awesome." I said

"Yes and we wanted to ask you something." Toby said

"Sure go ahead." I said

"Do want to be my best man at the wedding?" toby asked

"Of course I love to." I said

"Really, that's great oh and don't forget to bring a date." Toby said

"I don't even know anyone to take." I said

"Really, because we saw you at the Brew with a girl yesterday." Spencer said

"Oh she, she is just a girl that vised Rosewood for a while, and she is leaving in a week." I said

"So, if you like this girl make her stay for you dude." Toby said

"I don't know man." I said

"Well anyway we should get going, see you tonight at the grill." Toby said

**Aria's pov**

"Han are you coming we are almost too late for our reservation." I said

"They wouldn't mind we are probably the only people there." Hanna said

"I don't think so the lady said that we had the last table." I said

"Oke, I'm coming." Hanna cried

When we arrived, we walked in and like the lady said there were a lot of people "hello can I help you girls." The waitress said

"Yes I made a reservation on the name Montgomery for two." I said

"Let me take a look, found it follow Me." The waitress said we followed her to our table and she gave us the menu card to make a choose "I will call someone else to serve you girls because I have to help another guests.

After a few minutes there came a another waitress to serve us "Did you guys made a choose?" the waitress asked

"Yes for me a Fanta and number 45 from the menu card." Hanna said and for me "A sprite and number 19 from the menu card." I said "Oke I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening and I will bring it to you if it is ready." The waitress said

"Oh look Aria isn't that boy much cuter than that Ezra guy were you talked about." Hanna said while pointing on Ezra

"Well Hanna that is Ezra." I said while blushing

"Really why didn't you tell me he was so cute." Hanna said

I tried to hide behind Hanna so that he wouldn't see me not that I didn't want him to see me but I didn't want him to see me stare at him.

"So here is your dinner and here is yours." The waitress said but I didn't really pay much attention to her because I was staring at Ezra "Oh so do you know Ezra?" The waitress asked

"OH well kind of I met him at the Brew yesterday." I said while blushing al shades of red

"He's a good guy I went to the same high school as him." The waitress said

**Ezra's pov**

I walked in the grill with Spencer and toby and we took place on the table.

"So tell us more about that girl for the Brew." Spencer said

"Well, I don't really know a lot about her I know she likes writing and reading, but I don't really know anything else." I said

"Hey did you guys made a decision." Jenna asked, Jenna was the stepsister from toby and worked as waitress in the grill.

"Yes a sprite and number 19 from the menu card." I said

"Really that's funny." Jenna said

"What is funny?" spencer asked

"Well the girl that knows Ezra overt there took exactly the same." Jenna said

I looked and saw Aria sit I saw she was blushing because she knew I was staring at here.

**Hope you liked it please review, next chapter there will be more Haleb**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it **

**Hanna's pov**

Aria and I walked to the hotel "So what are you going to do we're leaving in 5 days." I asked

"What do you mean, I know we're leaving in 5 days." Aria said

"I mean what are you going to do with Ezra you two were staring at each other the whole entire dinner." I asked

"I don't know Han, this is the first guy I really like." Aria said

"Maybe you should just leave him behind." I said

"What do you mean, I like him." Aria said

"Aria we're leaving and we are never coming back you can't fall in love with him." I said

"Then I just ask him to come with me to L.A." Aria said

"Aria this guys has a live and job here, his family lives here you can't ask him to leave that all behind and besides what is he going to do in L.A." I said

"I don't know Han, maybe you're right." Aria said

I woke up the next day and saw aria had left a note again, so I decided to go out to get some coffee "Hey Hanna wait someone came here and left a bouquet with a letter for you." Emily said

"Really from who?" I asked

"It was from a guy with long brown hair." Emily said

"Oh Caleb, but I have to get some coffee." I said, Emily gave me the bouquet and I left while I was walking to a random café I opened the letter "Hey Hanna I'm sorry about what happened to your clothes, I want to make it up to you so come to this address at 7 p.m." I read

Does that boy really think that he can get me with a dinner, I don't think so. I thought

**Aria's pov**

I woke up and decided to go out for breakfast, I walked to the brew when I walked in I didn't saw Ezra "Hey can I get number 6 on the menu card and a coffee, please." I asked

"Sure it will be ready in a few minutes." A waitress said

My phone started ringing I looked at the scream and saw it was Melanie "Hey Mel what's up." I asked

"Not much I spoke to the director from your new film and he wants you guys to come to Rosewood as soon as possible." Melanie said

"Is 5 days fast enough." I asked because I didn't want to leave Rosewood

"Can't it be 3 or 2 days?" Melanie asked

"No, we have to pack everything and we have to do a lot." I said without actually thinking what I said

"You know what I will call him and say you guys will be there in 5 days." Melanie said

"Thanks Mel." I said

I saw Ezra walk in and for some reason I got really nervous, he walked to me "Hey Aria do you mind if I sit here?" Ezra asked

"No of course not." I said

"So what are you doing today?" Ezra asked

"To be honest I'm doing nothing, maybe some shopping." I said

"Well I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me tonight." Ezra said

"I love to go on a date with you." I said while thinking I don't know if this is so smart.

**Caleb's pov**

"Hey sweetie, did you gave here the bouquet." Mona asked

"Well she wasn't awake so I gave it to someone that worked there to give to Hanna." I said

"Great do you think she is coming tonight?" Mona asked

"Yes I think so." I said

"Good make sure she falls in love with you." Mona said

"Mona I don't know if it is a good idea." I said

"What do you mean, she will fall for you in no time in that suit." Mona said

"Ok I will try it but if it doesn't work out I will stop." I said

"Ok deal, but try your best because we need the money." Mona said

**Ezra's pov**

After I had breakfast I walked to my car to go to Rosewood high school to teach but someone walked to me and didn't look happy "Ok listen you're dangerous, so stay away from her" Someone said

"What do you mean with that?" I asked

"You know what I mean, don't make aria fall in love with you, she's leaving in less than 5 days." Someone said

"First of all who are you, and second why not I like her can't she stay longer." I said

"No she can't stay longer are you stupid and second I'm Hanna Marin and should know me." The girl named Hanna said

She walked away and I drove confused to my job, when I walked in I saw spencer "Hey Ezra did you ask Aria to our wedding?" Spencer asked

"No not jet but I did ask her out on a date tonight." I said

"Really that's great maybe you two will get a relationship." Spencer said

"I don't think that." I said

"Why not you like her and she likes you." Spencer said

"I know but her friend told me she's leaving in less than 5 days." I said

"Well than ask her to stay longer." Spencer said

"That's not possible her friend said I was stupid when I said it." I said

"So her friend is not her, just try it if she really likes you she will stay belief me, I did the same I could go to Stanford but I stayed here for toby and now we're going to get married and to be honest, I prefer marry toby than that I go to Stanford." Spencer said

"You're right, thanks." I said

"No thank you." Spencer said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well I'm happy for you and then you can finally life alone and not with toby and me together in the same house." Spencer said

**Hanna's pov**

"Aria can you come for a second?" I asked

"Sure, but why are you wearing a dress are you going out or something?" Aria asked

"Well sort of you know that guy that ruined all my clothes." I said

"Yeh that guy you hated." Aria said

"He kind of asked me to dinner to make it up to me." I said

"I'm happy for you but please be careful I don't trust him." Aria said

"You didn't even met him jet." I said

"You're right, but if this guy breaks your heart I will kill him." Aria said

"I will be careful, and why are you dressed up, special plans." I asked

"Well Ezra asked me on a date and I know that you say I shouldn't do that, but I really like him, I think he's the one." Aria said

"Aria are you crazy, you know this dude for 3 days." I said

"I know but if you know you know it right." Aria said

"You're crazy I told him not to make you fall in love with him." I cried

"What did you do?" Aria asked

"I told him to stay away from you." Hanna said

"Han I really like him, please give him a chance." Aria said

"Oke but I have to go." I said

"You're right I have to go to." Aria said

**Hope you guys enjoyed it please review, sorry I promised more Haleb but there will be Haleb in the next chapter.**

**XOXOXOXO prettylittleliars50 **


End file.
